


A Gentle Breeze

by SelfieCrayon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Loss of Breath, Phoenix - Freeform, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfieCrayon/pseuds/SelfieCrayon
Summary: You're in the woods when you notice a strange figure standing in the middle of the lake, and decide to stay and watch what it does.
Kudos: 2





	A Gentle Breeze

Two in the morning. It’s quiet, dark, and a gentle breeze was blowing. If you looked to the sky, you would find no stars, but only clouds covering them, with the moon gently shining through. And if you looked to the water, you’d see an empty, inky blackness. That, and a tall figure standing in the middle, more floating than anything, with ripples calmly radiating from where it's feet grazed the water’s surface.  


This figure, it’s eerily still and silent, eyes fixated on a single point in the sky, unblinking. So still, and so silent, that perhaps it wouldn't have been noticeable if it weren’t in the middle of the lake, in plain view. But even there, it’s easy to miss. It stands there, staring to the sky, for what seems to be an eternity. It was, in reality, only minutes, moments, seconds. Hard to tell, exactly how long it had been, time didn't seem to be moving correctly, but it certainly felt far longer than it was. Or shorter, who knows? But move it did, after those moments had passed.  


It reached for its side, gently taking off something from one of the two belts it wore. This movement was so smooth, and soft, that it must've been done hundreds of times, so ingrained into the mind that it took less thought than walking. Then it held out the thing at arms length, and as it did so, the thing began to glow. It glew softly at first, then brighter and brighter, enough to look like a little ball of light in the figure’s hands. And feathers, soft, glowing feathers appeared on this figure. First small ones on the elbows, then larger ones at the ankles, before some appeared behind its ears. These ones were very large, and the most vibrant ones yet. All of these feathers radiated a very warm, very soft light from them, gently illuminating the figure all around. Now you could see it's face, just barely enough to tell that its eyes were now closed.  


There's a buzz in the air. It can be felt, deep and powerful in your chest, resonating throughout your entire body, your entire being. But it makes no sounds, it cannot be heard, only felt. It seemed to start with the feathers, getting more and more powerful as they appeared, but still it was growing.  


It stayed like this, still and silent, with a powerful drumming felt throughout the air. Then it opened its eyes, and it all increased ten-fold.  


Suddenly you find yourself unable to breathe and gasping for air that doesn't come. You fall onto a nearby tree, holding it tightly, trying not to fall down as your legs begin to give. The bark is rough, digging into your skin as you cling to it. There’s a warmth running down your hands, slowly, and it smells of iron… blood. You try desperately to look at the figure, determined to watch what it does.  


It now had wings, massive wings of reds and golds like the sun, and blacks as dark as the water beneath it. These wings, they glowed similarly to the feathers on the figure’s body, but many times stronger. They were stunning, gorgeously preened and taken care of, with this light only showing it off more. It was… heavenly.  


The figure holds the light in its hands, and throws it up into the sky before spreading its wings to their full span, and raising them far above its head. And then with godly force, it pushes its wings down, throwing itself into the air towards the light that was now growing larger. If one looked closely at this light, they might have realized it to be a portal, showing a world unlike your own inside of a ring of now near blinding light. The force of this sudden movement throws you to the ground, knocking out of your lungs what little air you had been managing to get. You fall hard to the ground, landing on various rocks, sticks, and trash. A sharp pain runs through your body, starting at your side, as you start to feel a new warmth, and an even stronger smell of blood than before. You scream.  


The air is no longer still, and once again you are surrounded by darkness, all light now gone and your eyes unadjusted. You can hear your heart pumping wildly, you can hear yourself gasping for breath, finally able to receive the air you desperately need, and you can hear small animals scurrying away, you can hear leaves and trash rustle and clink as you move. And you can hear the wind blowing. All of these sounds, so deafeningly loud compared to before. You crave the silence that was just stripped away from you.  


It’s now that you realize, there was no breeze earlier. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my try to start getting into writing so that one day I can maybe write my own book! This is all original work, no fandoms! Any feedback is super appreciated :D


End file.
